Mitsuko
Mitsuko (美都子, Mitsu͍̥ko), is known as one of the deadliest Yato warriors. Before joining the Space organization Raitogami, she was a member of the group Kamuikumi under Seireitou's command. Appearance Mitsuko is a pale, slender woman appearing to be in her early twenties. She has long, pale blonde hair grown to her heels and bright purple eyes. Her normal attire, consists a short grey skirt and grey jacket, over her black bra, a black hat, belt and long boots. In a combat she is wearing a traditional Chinese clothing. Personality Although her cool and caring personality, Mitsuko is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. Because of her lonely childhood, she is not comfortable around strangers and is not found of sharing her feelings. However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of the Yato tribe. She c'' ares greatly for her squad. In a combat she is being portrayed like a '''seriously frightening women'. Despite her reserved personality and aside her Division uniform, Mitsuko have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. Many of her clothes are skimpy, revealing and feminine, and in her free time she has an affinity for sexy and revealing clothing. Mitsuko can't hold her liquor. While drunk, she acts very aggressive towards others. She also seems to have a problem recognizing people while being drunk. Her subordinates describe her like "tsundere". History As a child Mitsuko was very cheerful and playful. She never bothered herself with searching or asking about her parents, since they were the ones that left her and dissapear. During her childhood she lived in the slums of a faraway planet with her grandparents. Being one of the Yato leaders, her grandfather, couldn't bare to watch his only grandchild growing up like a 'weakling'. Thats why, even though her frailty condition, he tried to load her with hard and painful training, but her shape prevented her from doing them. Although, he gaved up on making her strong, Mitsuko continued with her training every day. Between those training she met her grandfather's pupil Kamui. Mitsuko became close friends with him and formed a strong bond between each other and his family. Later on, after her grandfather and Kamui left, she meets Seireitou and becomes his pupil. Under his strict regimen, Mitsuko gained more power and abilities. Spending a little more time, then its needed with her master, she picked up little from his character. After Seireitou returns to the Other world, Mitsuko joins the Kamuikumi, where she meets Kamui. Challenging him in a battle with the condition, if she losses she leaves, but if the lost is his, he will return to his family and his old self, Mitsuko was defeated due her current illness and leaves the group. In that time, she choose to work as assassin, due to which she was given the epithet Killer Queen. Strength & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Due to the yato blood running through her veins she is exceptionally strong, but can also lose control of her power and "awaken". Instead of relying on brute force alone, Mitsuko is acrobatic in her movements and skillful in her attacks. '''Master Strategist: As one of the strongest warriors of her clan and Captain from the 12th Divisions, Mitsuko is a capable leader. She has proven to be insightful and crafty, capable of quickly understanding any situation that presents itself and adjusting to it effectively. Enhanced Speed: 'Even without her lion, Mitsuko had mastered her speed ability to the point where she can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire demon group in seconds. She can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected. '''Tremendous Endurance: '''Mitsuko possess a vast amount of physical endurance, she is also able to withstand different damages during combat. *'Healing: Because of her frailty, Mitsuko needs a little more time and extra care to recover from her more severe damages. She is skilled with both the sword and the gun. Due her time spend in the organization, she had learned few little spells from the other captains. #To protect herself from the sun rays for a certain time, without using the shade from her parasol. #To limit the movements of a certain target. #A little spell, which allows her to thrust a considerable amount of kinetic force at a target, which is pushed back a few feet from the practitioner. #Item teleportation, which she use to swap different weapons during battles. #Few slight medical spells, giving her the chance to heal cuts or sprains. She also owns a lion, who acts as a method of quick transport and attacking force. Trivia *The name Mitsuko '''literally means '''child of light. From Japanese 光 (mitsu) "light" and 子 (ko) "child". *When she was a child, she learned that she inherited that frailty condition from her mother. *Members from the organization had made a list with the name Five Frightful Captains, in which Mitsuko takes the third place. *Her lion's name is Loki. Quotes *(To one of the Captains, after insulting her cooking) "Do you think you've actually grown a pair, bitch? Fine. Next time it won't be attempted murder!"' ''' *(Calming herself down) ''"Somewhere over the rainbow... When you wish upon a star..." '' *(To her squad) ''"To me, you guys are more then just my squad.. You are my family.." *(To Seireitou ) "I don't want to win respect by fear, I want to win respect because of the person i am." *(To Kamuikumi group) "If only there were more womens in this clan..." *(To Kamui) "I will beat that stupid way of thinking out of your head and bring you back!" *(To her enemies) "Don't play around with a yato women... Especially when she is angry!" *(Secretly to her lion) "There, there, who is a good kitty? You are!" *(To her grandfather) "I want to proove to the world that the Yato are not weapons for killing or war, we are living beings with feelings and memories. That's why I will become the head of this clan and pull it out of the darkness once and for all!" *(Infront the Commander of the Raitogami) "As a Captain of the 10th Division i will bear the consequences." *(About her squad) "Watch your mouth.. I don't tolerate people who have the nerve to talk bad about them.." Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female